This invention relates to a reel assembly for controlling the winding of line cord in kite flying and more specifically to such an assembly whereby greater and easier control of kite flying may be readily achieved.
Kite flying has been enjoyed as a pleasurable activity for many centuries and today still remains a widely enjoyed pastime and sport. One limitation in the full enjoyment of such activity, however, is the difficulty involved in winding and unwinding the kite line cord. This problem in its simplest form involves the difficulty and tedium of winding or unwinding lengthy sections of line cord quickly and rapidly without snarling or tangling the line and possibly breaking the line. Such problem in its more complex form involves the further difficulties in controlling kite operations through proper and quick manipulation of the line cord so as to achieve the desired upward and downward movement quickly or slowly as desired. Many winding devices and reel assemblies have heretofore been suggested and utilized to overcome these problems. None, however, has yet been devised which provides a practical and simple solution to these many problems with the resulting increase in the enjoyment of kite flying.